Total Drama worldwide
by Killedwithkisses
Summary: Application form inside.  I want stereotypes, funny ones.  And please don't put that they are anorexic, or have an eating disorder, that's not fun.  So, hopefully this story will be fun?
1. Chapter 1

"Blainley O'Halloran and Chris Mclean, it's lovely too see you two. I have a new idea for a great reality show." The producer of the Total Drama shows told the two while he sat behind his messy desk. "You two will be doing a show together, Total Drama Worldwide. You will be taking 16 teens around the world while they get angst, fall in love, and decide to push one another of the plane." The sadistic man smiled.

"We have to work together?" Chris felt disgusted. Working with wild obese cats would be more fun, even if the cats had rabies. "I am in no way working with someone who can't watch their weight." Chris pointed to the blonde.

"I've been working out." She fiddled with her hands. "And I'm a great hostess!" She reminded.

"You will be paid, one thousand dollars an episode." The man crossed his arms.

"Done." They both said, while glaring at each other.

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age:

Stereotype:

Skin tone:

Eye colour:

Hair colour:

Hair style:

Body type:

height:

weight:

Normal clothing:

Formal clothing:

Swim wear:

Personality:

History:

Would you like to form a relationship on the island?:

If so, with what type of person?:

How do they act around a crush:

Around friends:

Around enemies:

Audition tape:


	2. The listy

The final listy.

Alexandra Great

Cameron Miracle

Natalie Miracle

George Mason

Matthew Brown

Jerome Raymond Michaels

Izabella loarte

Brooke Martin

Aubrey Edwards

Logan Knight

Adalyn Patricks

Benjamin Conille Owithers

Damien McWilliamson

Junette Harris

Flynn Hawthorne

Alaine Belle

3 Peace, Love and Magic.

I am writing up the first chapter, and it is, interesting. Two of the characters joke about everyone wearing Nike's. Why are you all wearing Nike's VANS ARE THE NEW TREND! I don't even.


	3. Hamstertown

Standing In front of a trashy airport were Balinely and Chris, fixing their hair, checking if they had anything in their teeth, smoothing out their clothes.

"Uhh, the cameras are rolling." The camera man nervously said. With a quick glance Blainely and Chris were rushing towards the camera.

"It's your host!" Chris excitedly yelled, pushing Blainely out of the camera shot. He smiled straight into the lens with his pearly, white teeth, until Blainely pushed him out.

"Blainely!" She yelled into the camera.

"Uhh, how about you two stand back so I can get both of you into the frame?" The camera man directed.

"Here comes our first contestant!" Blainely acted surprised, although Chris saw right through her little act, or, huge act.

Two pale teens stepped out of a dumpy red car. One had very dark, almost black hair. He wore a white Hollister T-shirt that showed off his muscles, baggy blue jeans and Nike's. The girl had nice red hair that curled at the ends. The girl wore a cropped graphic tee that had the words "Reckless" Printed in a punk font, The girl also wore acid washed jeans that had purposely been destroyed, along with black heels and some chunky silver bangles. They were obviously related as they both had some similar facial features.

"Welcome Cameron and Natalie." Chris' huge smile overtook Blainely's welcome arms.

"That plane sure looks steady..." Cameron sarcastically trailed off.

"The show should be called total drama death trap." Natalie said unamused.

"Oh lighten up." Blainley crossed her arms and glared at the red head, who just glared back.

"Anyway..." Chris awkwardly started. "Here comes our loner goth, Geroge." Cameron and Natlaie smiled at the ivory skinned boy. His hair was an unusual colour, dyed midnight blue. He wore a dark green shirt with a black jacket along with dark blue jeans. George head nodded the two, obviously knowing that he will get along with them pretty well.

A large white limo pulled up, a tanned girl with short chocolate brown hair stepped out with white sunglasses covering her eyes, and partly her eye brows. "Trashy plane, albino's what have I gotten myself into?" The girl asked.

"Here's miss Brooke, who was on California Shore." Chris smiled at the attractive girl.

Next contestant is Alexandra." Chris greeted the skater. Alexandra's hair was perfectly silky black with some purple streaks running through. She wore a purple hoodie, a black short sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans. "Hey" Alexandra gave a small smile but was not pleased with the location. "The planes a dump why?" She raised her eye brows.

"Not all of it is a dump, just where all you losers will be allowed to go." Blainely teased.

A very cute boy with a light tan got off a bus. He has messy brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a gray sweatshirt, a blue polo which was barely visible, dark blue jeans and some Nike shoes. "Hey Chris Blainely, the names Damien." The boy has a dazzling smile with a charming voice.

Hellooo there Chris!" A girl with brown curly hair started running towards the crowd. Then she fell. On a rock. Flying towards them. "I am okayyy!" She yelled from the ground.

"Are you alright?" Damian walked over to the girl and lifted her up.

"I'm super dandy!" She cheered while she walked over to the crowd.

"Welcome Aubrey." Chris grabbed the small girls hand. She has light brown hair, wore a rainbow skirt with a white singlet with the peace sign on it, with some black sneakers.

"Hello everyone, I'm Aubrey." The girl smiled.

"Sup dudes, dudettes." A tanned boy got out of a blue van, he had messy black hair with some very nice dark blue eyes. He wore a dark blue jacket with black shirt which was blinding by a giant star on it, he matched the outfit up with silver pants and vans. The boy was an obvious surfer as he carried a surf board in his arms.

"Hey there, surfer." Aubrey smiled at him.

By the brightest haired girl in the competition just arrived. Izabela. She had bright velvet cupcake hair colour that went just pass her chest that was straight. The girl wore a pink top with a black crop top with paint splutters that say _Arty klutz _with neon pink shortshorts. "Hey everyone." She waved friendly and wore a smile that could warm hearts.

The wind had changed, and was blowing a beautiful girls lovely dark hair around, she had deep blue eyes and wore long sleeved cream shirt with flowers printed on, a high waisted skirt with a leopard print ribbon tied in a small, cute bow. "Our very pretty contestant Adalyn!" Chris looked the girl up and down, impressed at how perfect she was. She smiled shyly.

"They are after me!" A boy ran around the airport waving his arms around widly. The insane boy wore a blue and white plaid shirt with brown khaki's and flip flops. "Hey Chris!" He casually smiled and waved like nothing had happened.

"That must be Ben?" Chris shrugged

Another red hair got out of a white van, she was wearing dark jean capris and silver tiered tank top with purple and blue designs and some black ballet flats. "Hello hello hello." She waved all around the crowd, smiling with all her teeth. "I'm Junette, I'm very much so looking forward to be living with you all."

A very tanned boy with chocolate brown hair that matched his eyes walked in, taking the attention from the girl. "Hola everyone." The boy winked at the red head before him. "I am Flynn, Flynn Hawthorne." The teen wore a blue wife beater and dark jeans with high green Nike's.

"What is with everyone here and Nike's?" Aubrey asked.

"Nooo Idea." Damien whispered in her ear.

"Hello there." A boy with black hair stepped out of a yellow car. He had his hair spiked up in the front, and wore a blue white and black plaid shirt with black jeans and vans. While he was walking towards the crowd, Damien punched Aubrey in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" She asked while she clamped her arm.

"Yellow car, whenever you see one you punch someone in the arm." Damien explained ith some chuckles while Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Alright, every ones here, so I guess I should say the teams." Chris got a list out and chuckled. "George, Matthew, Aubrey, Damian, Alaine, Izabella, Jerome and Alexandra will be known as The Rabid Rabbits." The team looked at eachother. Alexandra stood on her skate board, perfectly balanced. "Cameron, Natalie, Brooke, Junette, Logan, Adalyn, Benjamin and Flynn, you will be on the team Dangerous Dragons." Chris seperated the teens into the groups.

Blainley walked up the crud looking plane and hit it with her palm, not expecting a lot of the plane parts to fall off. "So uhh... All aboard..." She nervously shook. "Economy class, where the losers will be enjoying _loser_ food, sleeping in _loser_ beds, living with _loser..._" Before Blainely could continue the teenagers yelled "We get it!" They tuned together. Blainley decided that saying loser over and over would get them pretty competitive. "In here is the luxorious Winners Room... Which for some reason is all gold." She shrugged. "You can all feel like kings?" She raised an eye brow with a confused expression. "Anyway, since we will be having the first challenge tomorrow, you have the rest of the day to interact with each other, in l_oser_ class."

In the economy room the two teams stared at each other, wide eyed and awkward. With just Alexandra playing with her skateboard, rolling the wheels, then stopping and starting again. She stared at the ground, not wanting to make any weird eye contact and quickly look away.

Flynn walked around the plane like a cat would prance around the house, owning the place. He started a conversation with Logan and Ben. Flynn randomly smirked at the girls on the plane, wanting a reaction from one of them, just waiting.

"Hey, I'm Junette." A red head walked up to Natalie. "We both have red hair, so I thought we might have something in common." She shurgged.

"I'm Natalie." The girl shurgged and looked off to her brother who was trying to sleep, next to Brooke, who just kept talking to Dalyn about her hair and how silky and soft it was, his eye brows furrowed and he bit his lip.

"You and Cameron are related?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah." She looked away to her bed, which is where she wanted to be, she left with a smile. Until she ran into Logan who was having a psychotic attack.

"Oh man I am sorry." Logan apologised and lifted Natalie up. "I'm Logan." his cheezy smiled made her feel good, like nothing was wrong in the world.

"It's fine, you seemed pretty stressed." the words came out like she was controlled.

There was a scratchy sound and a squeak, over the speakers was Blainley's voice. "And we are at our first destination, Amsterdam!" Blainley cheered.

"Where, Hamstertown?" Aubrey asked confused, while Damien smacked the back of her head with a disapproving look. "man, I was joking..." She shifted her eyes back and forth.

**Umm, yeah. I don't even know with the hamster town thing. I guess I've accidentally done that, and got the same reactions. R&R babes. **


	4. Random little islands WOOT!

Chris gathered the teenagers around the dining table.

"Oh Amsterdam, the city of water and wild parties." Chris stroked his chin. "Today you will have your first challenge, which will test arm strength and for you pale teens." Chris pointed and winked at Cameron, Natalie, George, Alexandra, Adalyn, Ben and Junette. "You will be getting a tan!"

Blainely pushed open the plane doors. "Come at me Amsterdam!" She cheered with despereation. She wore a big floppy straw hat and big orange sunglasses. "I need my tan back before I'm pale like those creeps." She pointed to the contestants.

"Yeah... They're only getting a tan because they will be paddling around in canals all day. So I suggest you get into groups of two or three. On the Dangerous Dragons team, Natalie and Logan shared a canal, Brooke along with Ben, Junette and Flynn, and Cameron and Adalyn.

/Confessional/

Flynn crossed his arms behind his head, leaning against a white sparkling toilet.

"Paired with little red head Junbug. She'll be easy to manipulate, like a little kitten with warm milk." Flynn licked his lips. "easy."

Static.

On the Rabid Rabbits team George had been paired with Alexandra, Matthew, Jerome and Alaine all in a canal, and Izabella with Aubrey and Damian.

"For your first challenge, you will be rowing around, whenever you see your teams flag, you will have to get out of your canal and get it." Chris showing the flags. "For Dangerous Dragons your flag will be the colour red, wile the Rabid Rabbits will have the colour blue. You can go..." Chris awkwardly shooed the teens away. They all jumped into the canals, trying to dodge the water.

Cameron jumped into the canal without a problem, with Adalyn standing at the dock awkwardly twirling her hair and biting her small lip. "Need a hand?" Cameron asked the girl while sticking his hand out to help. She elegantly took hold of his hand, while she jumped into the boat smiling.

"Thank you." She smiled at him with sparkles in her eyes, she took a seat in the canal not noticing Cameron hitting himself on the forehead murmuring idiot repeatedly.

/Confessional/

Cameron is smacking his head against the wall. "I'm an idiot, I don't want to repeat what happened with my last girlfriend..." Cameron shudders.

Damian sat there with his arms crossed. "So I'm sharing a canal with Aubrey and Izabella. Aubrey drinks coffee at night, and is so weird!" Damian put his knees to his chest.

Static.

"So..." Alexandra shyly said while playing the water.

"Yeah..." George nodded his head not looking back at the girl.

"I think I see a flag." Alexandra pointed to a red flag.

"Isn't that the other teams flag?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Chris said we had to get our teams flag, he said nothing about stealing the other teams." Alexandra winked and paddled towards the stone wall, slowly and carefully climbing up, to get the red flag from the dock.

"Wow..." Geroge's mouth was gaped open watching the girl.

/Confession/

Alexandra is pretty amazing I admit, she's different."

Static.

"Arghh Ben, you're so stupid!" Brooke stood up in the canal with heels on stomping around. Ben rolled his eyes. "We let those pale freaks get our flag!" She pointed to the pale teens paddling off with their red flag.

"Brooke, you should probably sit down, this canal is rockin'." Ben tapped her legs.

"Seriously Brooke, sit down." Ben had raised his voice a little more and sounded strict.

"Oh please, this is perfectly..." Brooke was cut off by falling into the water. "Fine..." She continued with her mascara running. "Yeah Ben, I could probably use your help." She grabbed hold off the boat.

"Told ya." Ben teased with a smirk.

"I can't look bad on reality tv, I get paid twice as much as the rest of you!" She clenched onto Ben.

"We don't get paid..." Ben squinted his eyes.

"So that's why I don't get paid a lot..."

Flynn and Junette's canal was doing perfectly fine, having already collected 5 red flags, but each tie they saw one they would climb up the stoned walls, sprint towards what they were hanging on, and fight over the flags, despite being on the same team. Both being competitive, both wanting to win as much as the other.

/Confession/

"I was quite surprised at Junette, Maybe she's not a little kid, she's quite competitive, I like a challenge." Flynn said.

Static.

"Come on Leprechaun, getting a flag isn't the hardest thing in the world." Aubrey crossed her legs sitting in the middle of the canal getting annoyed with the musician who couldn't untie a flag.

"Oh sorry Kangaroo, I had no idea that in Australia that they could professionally untie knots!" His words were slurred, Aubrey obviously knew he was getting annoyed at her.

"Kangaroo, really?" Aubrey laughed at his lame comeback.

"That is your nickname." Damian laughed.

"Izabella, you're so getting the next flag." Aubrey glared at Damian.

Ben decided to warm brooke up my wrapping his arms around her, which Brooke did no appreciate. . They already had collected 6 red flags and stolen 3 blue ones, so they thought it would be best if they paddled back to where Chris had told them to meet.

"Ben and Brooke, what the hell happened?" Chris asked while stroking his invisible beard.

"Brooke fell into the water." Ben shook his head in dissapointment.

"Oh shoosh, at least we got plenty of flags." Brooke waved her finger in the boys face.

"Aubrey and Damian, what happened with you two?" Blainley asked confused. The two teenagers were covered in green muck.

Well..." Izabella stepped forward, they were fighting over the knots, and they fell into a bush that was near the water, and it kinda stuck on them." Izabella explained through giggles.

"Alexandra and I got 9 of our flags." George held up all the flags while looking down at the ground.

"Junebug and I got 10 flags." Flynn proudly smiled.

"Do not call me Junebug." Junette practically was shooting lasers at Flynn, who awkwardly went and stood next to the wet Brooke.

"Matthew, Alaine and I got 6 flags." Jerome went and stood next to Damian.

After all the contestants had arrived, Chris had unfairly said that the Rabid Rabbits had lost.

"Jerome and Alaine, if you do not receive a toy plane." Chris was rudely interrupted by the blonde Blainley.

"Toy planes? Man this show is cheap!"

"Shut up we love toy planes!" Chris frustratingly yelled. "Anyway, if you do not receive you will be rudely pushed out of our plane. And the final plane goes to..." Chris dramatically paused. "Jerome, guy."

**Half way through this chapter I had drunk way to much coffee, coke and energy drinks, and then I was really tired and boring. Then there was something about toy planes on tv sooo... DON'T JUDGE ME!**


	5. Not so vacation

/Confessional/

"Flynn is so irritating, like those stupid blonde idiots at school who always think they are so witty and funny. But Flynn is worse, he calls me Junebug, and things it's really adorable and cute, who is this guy? This guy is not someone I like, he's just arghh, fustrating!" Junette blurted out into the confession cam. "But, he's a good competitor."

Static.

"Chris man, what's for breakfast, The rabbits are starving." Jerome sat in his bunk bed, which was on the ground, with some very dirty bed sheets.

"Well right now, the Dragons are having pancakes." Chris said while entering ecnomy

"Not fair!" Aubrey jumped down from the top bunk. "I love maple syrup!" She whined.

Matthew sluggishly got out of his bed wearing nothing but some boxers. "Man you guys are loud." He rubbed his eyes. Little did he know that more than half the girls were staring at his body. "What?" He asked confused, still heaps tired.

"Dude, put a shirt on or something." Damien annoyingly threw the teens shirt at him.

"Thanks man." he smiled with pearly teeth.

/Confession/

"Oh wow." Izabella started. "Could Matthew be more perfect? He's probably the most normal hear, besides when he started going on and on about pancakes..." Izabella exited the confessional

Static

"So you mean, a piklet is like a pancake?" Matthew leaned in looking intense at Aubrey who was smiling big.

"Yeah! How insane right!" Aubrey's high pitched voice started to sound more excited as the conversation progressed.

"Alright losers. Hawaii is your new destination, so wear your togs." Blainley demanded.

"But you shouldn't." Chris chirped in.

The contestants stood in their teams with asmall gab between the two teams. They stared at Chris and Blainely who were standing awkwardly in fornt of them. They were on a small beach in Hawaii that had tropical trees and beautiful, colourful flowers everywhere.

"So why are we here?" Junette asked in her green hatler tankini.

"So we can all check you out." Flynn winked while he wore dark green board shorts.

"How cute!" Aubrey giggled while skipping pass them. "You match!" She pointed at Flynns shorts.

"I'm sorry for her." Damian looked at Flynn and Junette while he grabbed Aubrey's wrist to pull her back to their team.

"Today, you will be doing a challenge I look to call Flag or Piranha!" Chris announced.

"I don't like this challenge already." Alexandra sighed while wearing purple and black striped bikini with a diamond skull on the side.

"You will have to race into the water, get your flag, build a canoe, and paddle out to collect all your flags, but only three people in your team will be snorkeling for the flags, so getapickin!" Chris sung. The dangerous dragons had chosen Brooke, Logan and Ben. On the Rabbid Rabbits Matthew, Jerome and Damian had decided to give it a go. "And go!" Chris waved around a flag. On Team Dangerous Dragons Cameron ran out to get the flag, while Alexandra did for the Rabid Rabbits.

"Alright, so lets build a canoe." Flynn rubbed his hands together and started to pick up pieces of wood. All of his team mates looked around randomly throwing pieces of wood onto the ground, trying to figure out what part went where, most of them looked confused, while Junette looked determined, trying to figure out bit by bit. Flynn slowly slithered up to Junette and hissed into her ear, making her hairs go up, sending shivers down her back. She looked at him with a glare.

"Flynn." Junette simply said with an irritated growl through her clenched teeth.

"If you keep frowning like that you'll get wrinkles on your beautiful face." Flynn winked while smoothing down her wrinkles.

"I'm concentrating." She stared at the wood instead of eyeing Flynn. All Flynn did was do a quick little humm, while walking away from the girl, but before out of eye distance Junette quickly peered back up at the teenager.

On the Rabid Rabbits the team was slowly building their canoe, almost finished with Matthew and Damien doing a lot of the work, pretty much wanting reasons to take their shirts off to show off.

/Confessional/

"Matthew is a hunkasaurus rex!" Izabella yelled into the camera with a smile.

Static.

Brooke sat out while her group did all the work. "Instead of filing your nails why don't you come and help?" Ben asked and took her arm dragging her up.

"Alright, You know I'm no good at building things, and I know I don't want to break a nail." Brooke crossed her arms and pouted.

"Just do it, wouldn't want to get eliminated, would we?" Ben smirked at Brooke, who gave in. Although she could be stubborn, she did want to win, and become a celebrity.

With the Dangerous Dragons having their canoe almost done, they all jumped inside with some paddles. Logan quickly hurried over to the canoe to get a paddle. He saved a seat for Natalie, who slightly blushed and sat next to him awkwardly, while her brother chuckled, watching his sister get hit on was very funny to veiw, until he saw Adalyn getting in.

"So Adalyn, sit next to me?" He scratched the back of his next while she smiled and nodded.

/Confessional/

"I guess it's weird." Natalaie stared at the ground. "My brother obviously likes Adalyn, since he gets all flustered and nervous, maybe the nerves is from what happened with his last girlfriend... Hmmm..." Natalie stroked her chin.

Adalyn giggled. "I, Cameron, I." Adalyn struggled, the difficutly of it al was to much.

Static.

The rabid rabbits had finally got their canoe into gear, with Damien, Jerome and Matthew ready to jump into the water. With a few of the girls infatuated with Matthew's body they all stared at him. Izabella almost starting to drool.

"Pull yourself together." Aubrey nudged Izabella who was staring at him dreamily. Brooke obviously heard the way Aubrey was teasing Izabella.

"Hey Matty!" Brooke yelled out with a flirtacious wave and giggle, with Matt returning the strange gesture back to Brooke. Compared to Brooke, Izabella wasn't really in the love dating game thing yet, Brooke was very pretty, almost perfect to anyone guy, or to say, man. Izabella had a small frown on her face, looking at Matthew diving into the water, splashing everywhere.

"Don't fall in." Aubrey teased Damien.

"Why would I fall in?" He turned around to look at Aubrey, who pushed him in.

"That's why." Aubrey laughed at the wet Damien who looked very annoyed.

/Confessional/

Brooke filed her nails then blew them a little. "Chris wants drama, and me being on reality tv, I know drama."

Static.

"Miss Junette, I spy you paddling wrong." Flynn teased the red head with a smirk.

"Finally stopped calling me junbug?" She asked sarcastically.

"I knew something was missing from our conversation Junbug." Flynn laughed and continued rowing.

"Gahh!" Junette yelled while slamming the paddle on the canoe, causing it to collapse. "Oh crap." She squeaked.

"And the winners, the Rabid Rabbits. The rabid rabbits all stood up in their canoe cheering, with Jerome, Matthew and Damien all swimming up to their canoe cheering.

/Confessional/

Jerome smiled into the camera with his thumbs up. "So stoked we won!"

Static.

"Lucky for you losers, it is not an elimination, the winners will be enjoying proper food tonight in first class!" Chris laughed. "The clue for our next challenge is that it will be surf, waves, and tanning."

**Screw you school. I have school now, which means exams which means me studying with means less of story. But I will continue this story. In next chapter Brooke becomes a bitch, someone kisses, and someone is violated. I am a perverted little girl. Reoowww!**


	6. Authors Note

I'm sorry this is taking so long, my I've hurt my finger pretty bad, so I can't type well. The chapter will be up very soon though. Alsoo, the halloween contest on total drama blog! I'm so excited. I'm doing it this year so if you see me, then awesome! I'll be dressing as Lindsay and Dakota. 3 My two favourite blondies.


	7. Carry me home?

In the golden economy class room, Izabella sat on the ground, legs crossed playing on some portable game system, with Aubrey plaiting her hair slowly concentrating on each plait. Jerome along with Matthew were eating some kind of pudding, laughing together. Still being anti-social, George and Alexandra had always stuck together. They silently sat together, every now and then communication very quietly and secretive. Izabella had signalled Alexandra to go over to her and Aubrey, while Jerome signalled George over to him and Matthew. Alexandra smiled shyly, picking a spot on the ground next to Izabella.

/Confessional/

"I guess Izabella and Aubrey are nice." Alexandra shrugged. "but I don't want to leave George out." She bit her lip.

Static.

Brooke was slouching in the corner of economy, pouting while everyone else was being social. Ben walked over to the oh so depressed girl. "You are so spoilt, you know?" Ben laughed.

"Real nice, I don't like losing, and I hate these stupid bunk beds." Brooke turned to face the wall.

"But, we actually get beds." Ben turned Brooke around by grabbing her shoulders. "Stop pouting, we'll do better this challenge." Ben tried to comfort Brooke, who was not buying any of his theories or advice. Too make matters worse, Ben kept blabbing on andon about police men and how he was so paranoid, which is why he would always check before turning corners. Honestly, Brooke found it interesting about his queries on the police, about his life.

"I'm sorry." Brooke muttered pulling her knees up to he chin, leaning on them.

"It's fine..." Ben moved closer to Brooke. "My lifes always been a bit messed up." Ben whispered so that only Brooke could hear. The atmosphere around them got so gloomy and dark. "Oh crap." Ben stared feared. He told Brooke so much, and she was probably the least trustworthy person in the world. "Don't hurt me!" Ben jumped out, backing away from Brooke.

"What?" Brooke looked around confused, slightly embarrassed at the boys reaction.

"I've said to much!" Ben ran away from Brooke.

"Today campers, you will be chilling, sort of." Chris started. "Going to the glorious place California. I'm really shoving the pale people getting tanned thing down your throats..." Chris scratched his head. "Anyway... You will be going to California." Chris walked out of the dining room, leaving the campers standing there awkwardly. Chris was never this cheery, or funny.

So the campers all met in a small park in California, which was blazing hot. They wore the swimsuits again, with Alexandra and George painfully being sunburnt, lobster red. "The challenge kiddos." Chris slid down a slide. "Will be a treasure hunt!" he waved his arms around, with Blainley glaring at him, drinking her coffee." Team Rabbits, your mum." Chris threw the map to George. "And team Dragons, here's your map." Chris threw the map at Adalyn, which led to fumbling. Cameron scooped her hands trying to balance the map. They looked at eachother for a second then looked away nervously.

It had been five minutes and the contestants were already in a tiff. "Give me the map Flynn." Junette stood next to Flynn, who was much taller than the girl. He would tease her by holding it in the air, or by talking larger steps than her. The girl who jump up at him, or jog to try and catch up. Flynn was leading the team, who didn't have any disagreements, but Junette wanted to be some what useful. "Just let me see it!" She whined.

"Fine." Flynn gave Junette the map, he sighed and crossed his arms.

"We're going the wrong way." Junette bluntly said.

"What!" Flynn snatched the map off Junette and looked at it. "I'm great at reading maps. I got an A+ in Geography."

"We need to get this way." Junette pointed to a street that was the opposing way to Flynn's.

"Give me this." Logan grabbed the map. "We need to go North." Logan said. Without any questions everyone agreed with Logan and followed him. This ended with Junette slapping Flynn's face.

On team Rabid rabbits, they had travelled to the beach, where Matthew was gazing at the waves. "Dude, they're so big!" He looked astonished, the crystal blue water was marvellous. "I want to ride them." A few giggles were heard from the immature age group in the group, but Matthew ignored them.

"It says we have to go left." Jerome read the map, pointing in the direction. Slowly going the wrong direction, Chris chuckled, planting a fake cross on the ground, getting the team excited. They got the shovels and started to dig around.

"Ouch" Adalyn looked at her ankle, slowly going to the ground to rub it.

"Are you alright?" Cameron walked over to her, bending down next to the small girl.

"I think I rolled it." She worriedly said slowly. "Go on without me!"

The group shrugged with a mumbling okay's.

"No. I'll carry you." Cameron awkwardly suggested for as a demand. He lifted up the light girl, slowly pacing her in a bridal style carry way, making sure that he could carry her without problems. Cameron gave a disappointed frown, slowly realising what was happening.

"Is everything alright?" Adalyn asked, her eyebrows raised in a caring way. "You can put me down." She offered, putting her hands on his chest and pushing herself away from him.

"Oh, it's nothing." Cameron shook his head.

"Hurry up you two, we found the cross!" Brooke yelled out.

On the plane, Chris looked at team Rabid Rabbits, who had just booted off Jerome.

Confessional

Brooke sat, plaiting her hair. "So, Ben has confused me." She said quietly, knowing tat Ben would probably be sitting in the corner closest to the confessional.

"Brooke?" Ben walked in, wondering why she had said his name.

"Ohh, hey Ben..." She awkwardly said. "Just talking about you... In a good way!" She quickly added, jumping off the dirty toilet seat. "So..." She ruffled the boys dirty blonde hair, starring at his perfectly shaped lips, of coarse not as good as hers. She slowly and gently leaned in, kissing the boy, whose eyes darted wider than a saucer.

Rabid rabbits had once again scored the glorious place of losers class, with the crappy bunk beds, rattly seats, and the cold steel walls. "This sucks." Aubrey whined.

"Could be worse." George sat next to her.

"How so? I think that we're going to die on this thing." Aubrey faced George, she was surprised he had actually tried to commit in a conversation.

"True." He said with a stiff laugh.

Confessional

"This is wrong!" Alexandra yelled. "Aubrey is being flirty with George! I trusted her." Alexandra leaned her head on the wall of confessional, looking slightly down.

**I got caught up in reading a fanfic, so I was like, caught up. Yeah. This ones a shorty, but next one will be INTENSE!**


	8. It's Halloweenie

In economy class the air was full of thick tension, with eyes lingering on one another. Alexandra has resulted back to playing with the wheels of her skate board, frowning while she fiddled with the heels. Matthew and Izabel were deeply involved in a conversation, quietly giggling as they knew that something was up, but not just what. Damian was growing jealous of Aubrey and George's sudden likeliness towards each other.

"Is there something in my eye?" Damian asked rather loudly, so a certain someone could hear. Taking no notice her asked again. Catching Alexandra's attention. The girl gently placed her hands on either sides of Damian's face, concentrating on the boys blue eyes.

"Nothing..." She whispered, still magnetised by his eyes. Alexandra smiled slightly, with Damian smiling back.

Over seeing this was Aubrey, who turned to look at Damien smiling at each other, their eyes sparkling. Her smile turned into a small frown, but she turned back to George.

In winners class everyone was celebrating, apart from Ben who was rocking back and forth in the corner with Logan and Cameron trying to figure out why he was acting more unusual than ever. Brooke was slightly more careful and nervous, Natalie picked up on this and kept tapping her shoulder, making Brooke aware.

"Vello contestants!" Chris slid out wearing a vampire costume, with the two fangs coming out from the side of his mouth. "Velcome to Halloween Town." He said with spit coming out of his mouth.

"My guess is that we are in Pennsylvania." Natalie said, crossing her arms at Chris.

"Why don't you become a host?" Chris whined. Behind Chris was Blainley, who was wearing incredibly short leather shorts, a bandeau that was black, and a witches hat. "She was suppose to be a sexy witch, the only part she got right was witch." Chris laughed, with a few other contestants.

""Hey, I've been working out!" Blainley crossed her arms and looked away from Chris. Anyone being called apparent sexy would feel hurt, but this was Blainely, living in the spotlight.

"So you've probably guessed, it's a Halloween themed challenge. You will be staying in a haunted mansion, last team mate standing is the winner, the losers will be kicking someone out of your team.

"This is clichéd as heck!" Alexandra stomped her foot.

"I love cliche's!" Aubrey chirped "Especially the romance movie cliche's!"

In the supposed haunted mansion rabid rabbits were setting up camp, placing sleeping bags down in a large pink room, with floral prints and rows of porcelain dolls with cracks. Izabella was setting up her sleeping bag next to Matthew and Aubrey, who was next to George, vertical from Damien, who was next to Alexandra. Daggers being shot like lasers to Aubrey and George.

The dangerous dragons set up camp in the living room, torn lacy, white curtains were blowing around near the windows that were open, a retro styled dusty TV kept flickering, and the stairs kept creaking. Cameron had decided to "protect" Adalyn, who wanted Brooke to be next to her. Cameron wanted to keep an eye on his sister Natalie, who was next to her brother Cameron and Logan, who was next to Ben, Who awkwardly kept smiling at Brooke who was also next to Flynn, who was next to Junette. Two hours into the competition the Contestans had just been talking, but had soon divided into groups. Brooke, Adalyn Natalie and Junette into one small group , and Ben, Flynn, Cameron and Logan into another.

"So Brooke." Adalyn smiled cheekily. "What's up with you and Ben?" Adalyn smiled shyly.

"Oh we, just ya know, real close." She stammered. "I need to use the bathroom." Brooke quickly got up, pulling Ben's shirt, making him stand up and go with her.

In the Rabid Rabbits team George was telling scary ghost stories, with a flash light shone up at his face, it was the only light they could see. "And then, the girl realised that she had been kissing someone who had been murdered half way through the kiss, meaning the murderer had killed her boyfriend." George finished his story, looking around to see Alexandra had moved in closer to the group, Izabella holding on tightly to Matthew, with her face in his chest, Damien pretending to be fine, and Aubrey trying to ignore him. "Scared" George asked Aubrey with a laugh. Aubrey shook her head meaning no, when obviously she was. "Nahh, it was just a story, don't worry about it." George pet Aubrey's back, giving a reassuring smile.

"If you get scared Aubrey, you can always wake me up." Damien touched Aubrey's hand.

"No Leprechaun, I'm very sure the kangaroo will be fine." Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Come to think of it I'm pretty scared." Alexandra pouted, trying to look cute and innocent.

"What?" George squinted at the girl, sliding away from her.

Confessional

"Well, me trying to be cute didn't work, maybe I should try Brookes method?" Alexandra bit her lip nervously.

"So, Alexandra is being different..." George flipped his hair, playing with it in his hands.

Static

Junette and Flynn stared up at the ceiling while the rest of their team tried to sleep, whilre Brooke and Ben went to probably make out somewhere.

"Can't sleep?" Flynn asked, hands behind his head.

"Yup." Junette wiggled in her sleeping bag. "This place creeps me out."

"Well, I'll always be here..." Flynn started, then realised what he just said. "Be here waiting for the creepy serial killer to kill you..." Flynn cleared his throat.

"Nice save." Junette yawned, stretching her arms out. "I'm going to sleep." Junette placed her hands under her head, slowly closing her eyes, facing Flynn.

"Night." Flynn said, still staring at the ceiling.

Brooke dragged Ben into the bathroom of the Mansion, which was all very shiny, with golden decorations. "So, what are we going to do?" Brooke asked while crossing her arms.

"Why can't we just carry on with what we've got?" Ben asked, looking confused.

"Because I've been on reality tv before, things like this don't last, like Monty and I on Hottie and the nottie, duhh."

"Why not try? I'm not this Monty guy." Ben suggested, staring at his feet.

"I guess..." Brooke and Ben hugged, returning to their team.

"What was that!" Izabella quickly awoken, panting.

"Chill, chill." Matthew rubbed the girls back.

"I heard a noise." The girl looked around scared.

"No backing out, remember." Damien yawned. "We are not losing again. Try to sleep?"

"Does someone get angry when they don't get enough sleep?" Aubrey asked in a baby voice.

"I get angry when you do that." Damien faced the other way.

"Hmm, can we all just sleep?" Aubrey went back into her sleeping bag, with the rest of the team following.

With the dragons, Adalyn and Cameron were up, while Brooke and Ben partially went to make out somewhere.

"You awake?" Adalyn turned to face Cameron, who was looking up at the ceiling, studying the cracks. Cameron gave a small nod, heaving his head to look at Adalyn. "I can't sleep, which is strange because I can usually sleep very easily. Tonights different." Adalyn gave a nervous laugh.

"Can't sleep either." Cameron mumbled, still tired.

"You say you're a hypnotist, yet, no hypnotising?" Adalyn asked.

"I really don't like doing that, any more." Cameron answered a little angry.

"Did something happen?" Dalyn asked, moving closer to Cameron.

"My girlfriend passed because of me." Cameron held the tears back.

"Cameron, I never realised hypnotising could be so...Dangerous." Adalyn whispered to Cameron, who was looking up at the ceiling. Adalyn lay facing Cameron. "I'm sorry though..." Adalyn started to fiddle with her fingers. "You aren't as close, or loud as any one else. Just like your sister."

"Hmm, I really was hoping this wouldn't happen though." Cameron shifted uncomfortably.

"What happen?" Adalyn asked more curious.

"Telling you." Cameron said under his breath.

"Trust me." Adalyn had her little finger intertwined with Cameron. "Pinky promise." Adalyn smiled.

In a small tent, Chris and Blainely were watching the contestants, still not being frightened by the haunted mansion, but of coarse, Chris had a few tricks up his sleeve. "Think we should send him in?" Chris asked Blainely rhetorically. Blainely shook her head, excited for the outcomes. Chef had dressed up in a black outfit, while Chris and Blainely pressed a few button, cuasing a black out, both teams darted up from their sleeping bags.

"Torch...Torch..." Logan fumbled around the ground, until he found the torch and turned it on. Seeing Natalie relatively close to him, She backed away from him, looking at the ground. "That's weird, a black out."

"And it just happens to start storming." Flynn dully said, stretching his arms out.

"Damn Chris." Junette yawned.

"Maybe we should go look around? This has got to be one of Chris' challenges." Natalie stood up, gesturing to the rest.

Boom. Smack bang into the other team. Which made them frightened, running around into a hall way filled with doors, entering inside and out, until they actually all realised how stupid they were making themselves look.

"Well done." Chris came out of the dark, clapping. "To bad for team Dangerous Dragons, Ben and Brooke kind of went outside. The whole of team Dangerous Dragons glared at the two, whose lips quivered.

"And the final votes are down, Sorry Ben buddy, but they would rather keep Brooke." Chris stared at Brooke, whom eyes where glassy.

**Hmmm, this is a week late, but I worked hard on this. Grahh**


	9. Stranded

"Trust me." Natalie deviously smiled at Logan, who was biting his lip nervously. The contestants had been dumped into the Amazon, to fend for themselves, and for some odd reason, Natalie and Logan and got split up from there group. They were running from a large monkey, which had chased them to a cliff, that hung over some water.

"We jump?" Logan puffed, with a high pitched voice, which was an indication for him being scared. He looked behind himself and saw the giant monkey coming straight for them. "Yeah jumping sounds pretty good right now." Logan looked at Natalie, who gave him a small nod, both jumping off the cliff, splashing into the water. They were gaping for air, swimming over to the land. "Maybe we should rest?" Logan gestured. Natalie agreed, she sat on the wet grass, pulling her knees up to her chest, panting. "Where do you think our team is?" Logan asked, moving his hair out of his eyes.

"Probably almost finished this challenge, that's just my guess." Natalie looked at her shoes, which were pretty dirty.

"I don't think Chris would be looking for us." Logan said, walking over to Natalie.

Meanwhile at the Dining room, dinner was being served.

"Woah, Team Dragons, are you off a few players or something?" Chris walked pass, observing the teens.

"We told you that Logan and Natalie hadn't come back." Junette said while eating her cereal, with Flynn trying to distract her.

/Confessional/

"Must get Junette off show, must get Junette off show." He rubbed his temples while chanting.

Static

Chef smoothly turned the plane around, heading back to the Amazon. "Just to make this more interesting, someone will be eliminated tonight." Chris winked, before sipping his coffee. There were a few gasps, with the contestants eyeing each other. "Blainley and I also have a little tricks up our sleeves.

"I hate humidity." Blainley whined, with her hair going frizzy and curly.

"Haa, this just means the veiwers at home will be looking at me tonight." Chris winked with an arm around Blainely.

"I'll take that as a compliment, good to know you think I'm hotter than you." Blainley smirked at Chris.

"Shut up." Chris whined. Blainley rolled her eyes at the idiotic host, who really was terrible at insults, and hosting for the matter of fact.

An hour into this competition people were tired, hungry and just plain sick. Except Cameron. Of coarse he had to find his little sister, she knew everything about him. "Come on." Cameron would say every so often to his team mates, who were puffed out from the walking they had been doing.

"We're tired Cameron, we can camp tonight and continue tomorrow." Brooke said sternly, crossing her arms. The team had agreed, with Adalyn looking a little sadened.

"Sorry." Adalyn mouthed to Cameron.

"Fine." Cameron said a little angry.

On team Rabid Rabbits, Aubrey was jumping around on rocks while they crossed a small river. "Logan and Natalie are on the opposing team right? Then why are we searching for them?" For once, Aubrey did have a point.

"On that, Where's the rest of our team?" Damien asked, looking around to only see George and Alexandra.

"Oh crap." George mumbled

Logan and Natalie were laughing, with some palm trees invading the spaces around them, like a tropical island. "We should never leave this place, it's so... perfect." Natalie smiled at Logan, with a slightly red face.

"You're getting burnt." Logan pointed at Natalie's face.

"Always happens, I have to wrap towels around me when I sit down at the beach, or else I turned into a monster lobster." She giggled.

"You can have my jacket." Logan gave Natalie his huge blue jacker. Which slightly slanted off her shoulders, and was way to huge for the petite girl. She looked so cute, although her hair was a mess, and she was getting more red as time went on, but she looked so beautiful.

"Arghh!" Brooke grumbled pulling leaves out of her way. "I cannot believe my team left me!" She pushed through more, until she could hear laughter, and a man speaking. "Hello?" She questioned whether she was delusional, or if it really was people.

"Who's there?" The mysterious man asked.

"Brooke..." She quivered her lips.

"Woah man, it's Brooke!" Matthew ran up to her, lifting her up and hugging her tightly, while izabella sat on a rock, looking jealous. "Come join the party dude!" Matt put his arm around Brooke, leading to the rocks where Izabella and him were just sitting.

"Yeah, the more the merrier." She mumbled, looking angry at Brooke, who at a flirtatious smile on her face.

/Confessional/

"And Brooke came and ruined **everything.**

Static.

"So, we just gonna sit?" Aubrey asked Damien.

"Ask George." Damien snobbed the girl.

"Ok..." Aubrey awkwardly turned to Alexandra, who was glaring at her. "We should play truth or dare!" Aubrey happily smiled at everyone, who was frowning. "It'll be fun."

"Agreed." George said.

"Who goes first?" Damien looked up, slightly at Alexandra, who was nervous.

"I will." Aubrey bit her lip.

"Why'd you come on the show?" Damien asked.

"This is going to sound so lame... But my best friend and I have never had a boyfriend, so I decided to come on this show, to try to get a boyfriend. Haha..." Aubrey awkwardly laughed.

"Nun." George commented.

"Ok, Mr George, what's the worse thing you've done?" Aubrey asked.

"I pick dare." George chuckled.

"Arghh!"

Logan and Natalie slept on some soft grass, but they were still hearing every single noise. "Natalie?" A soft, but strong voice was heard. Natalie shifted around.

"Cameron?" She whispered, still tired.

"Oh thank god I found you!" Cameron ran to hug his sister, lifting her up and spinning her. "Guess we won the cpmetition." Cameron laughed.

"Competition?" Natalie asked confused.

"Chris said whoever found Logan and you first, won."

"Thta's sort of sick, but cool."

All of the contestants had gathered around Chris' plane, where surprisingly enough, Logan and Natalie were kicked out.

**So this was random, real random. Sorry. But Logan and Natalie will be in the next chapter, I have some plans for these two ;) (Fail at a winky emotion.)**


	10. I see London

**Just thought I should tell you, Major Mizabella and Flynette. LOL I DUNO!**

There was a vicious scream from the winners lounge, it was high pitched, and rather girly. Surprisingly enough it was the skater Alexandra. "Where's my board!" She stomped through the aisle, giving people glares.

"Chill, it'll be around." Matt said, lazing around in the gold chair. "Probably just misplaced it. He reassured her.

"I practically sleep with my board, and now it's suddenly gone?" She fumed in the surfers face. "You would be angry as well."

"I'll help you look for it." Izabella piped up, who was still in her pyjammas. "It couldn't have gone far, with this being a plane and all." Izabela awkwardly laughed, she knew it was making that whole situation worse.

"Contestarinos!" Chris chimed over the loud speakers. "New challenge accepted!" All of a sudden, there were some crackling sounds, and a male and female voice fighting.

"See, this is why I told you to get off the internet at 9." Blaintely said over the speaker. "Hope that you teenagers love mystery, and maybe British boys." Blainely's voice went higher went she announced the boys bit. "Because we are in England." Blainely chirped.

"I had a cool introduction going." Chris whined.

It was night in London, and the contestants were feeling the cool breeze. Some were huddled, while others could feel the tension. They stood in a small city way, with tall buildings surrounding them. "Wow, this place is marvelous!" Izabella twirled around, while Matthew stood next to George, who just grinned at the girl.

"Marvelous, I can see why." Matthew smriked at the girl, who was taking in all of the sights. "So, Chris dude, what's the challenge?" Matthew asked the host.

"Let's just say, you don't want to be caught, for now, you're free to roam the city, just don't end up in jail like Logan and Natalie." Chris rolled his eyes.

"Woah woah woah! My sisters in jail?" Cameron asked with complete shock, how does his... Yes, dumb question. "How!" He demanded.

"Her and Logan went streaking or something in Paris, I don't know how they got to Paris, but they ended up their, streaking." Chris walked away into his plane, where Blainely was.

"So you tell me this now? Wow Chris, you have some serious skill." Cameron said sarcastically.

"Alright, I am done with your sassiness." Chris angrilly pointed at Cameron.

"Sassiness?" Cameron questioned, with a few contestants laughing.

"Be gone with you!" Chris screamed having a tantrum.

The teens went separate ways, inviting a few along with them.

"Aubrey, want to explore London with me?" Izabella asked Aubrey, who cheerfully nodded her head in utter excitement.

"Mind if I tag along?" A small voice came from behind the two girls, it was Junette, who was on the opposite team.

"Sure, the merge will probably be soon anyway." Izabella agreed, and motione Junette over, who quickly ran over to the two girls.

#Confessional#

"Dang!" Flynn cursed banging his fist onto the wall. "How could Junette leave me with these idiots!" He angrily yelled into the camera. "I just need someone with her talents, someone who I can banter with. I don't have feelings..."

Static.

Brooke smirked and looked over at Matthew, who was standing with Damian. "Oh Matty." She wiggled her fingers at him and smiled, getting Izabella's attention, angrily glaring at Brooke. "Want to explore with me? We could go get milkshakes?" Brooke asked, flinging her arms around Matthew's neck, he uncomfortably wiggled around, trying to get out of the girls grasp. She smelt like strong vanilla. "Uhh, sure Brooke." Matthew awkwardly said, and walked away from the group.

"So uhh, Alexandra, want to hang out? With me?" George said, hanging tightly onto his left arm.

"Sure George." Alexandra calmly said, after he tiff this morning. "Sorry for this morning, I'm sure my board will show up." Alexandra smiled at George, who showed a smile, for a little while. "You look nice when you smile." Alexandra looked at his face, who turned a crimson colour.

Damian realising that everyone had gone, sprinted up to Aubrey, calling out her name, the brunette swished around, with a grin on her face, brown hair flying everywhere. "So Aubrey, want to, hang out?" He gulped down hard, which felt like he was swallowing golf balls.

"I will, but when I ask you to say potato you must." Aubrey giggled, covering her mouth, while getting some woohs from the rest of the group.

"Arghh, Flynn irritates me to a higher level than I thought possible, he just banters with me, tickles me in uncomfortable places, and when we are eating he does the most ridiculous faces. He does it to annoy me, and it's working." Junette went on, with Izabella, who just kept talking about Flynn, every second. "The way his stupid brown hair looks so delicious like chocolate, and he is a little nuts, but it's sort of cute..." Junette sighed. She looked over to Izabella, who was looking at some cute animal beanies, but smiling at the girl. "What?" Junette asked.

"You're under his love spell." Izabella bluntly said, like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. "And the camera man just got you on tape confessing to him." Izabella laughed, while checking some price tags.

"Oh, and you don't like the surfer Matthew, who's probably making out with Brooke right now?" Junette said, sitting on the ledge of some bricks.

"I've been poisoned by romance, b y love I guess. But why did Brooke have to like him? It's not fair, she's pretty, and perfect in every way." Izabella sighed, plompin down onto the cold concrete facing Junette.

"She's using him." Junette said looking into the sky.

"How do you know?" Izabella sat upon the bricks, looking at Junette.

"Because she likes Ben." Junette stood up. "Wanna go hurt her?" Junette smiled evily.

"I want my man!" Izabela started running, linked arms with Junette dragging her along.

"Oh mattypoo, doesn't the sky just look lovely tonight?" Brooke said, lying down onto Matthew's lap.

"Yeah, lovely." Matthew wiggled his eyebrows, still very much so freaked out with the girl.

#Confessional#

"Arghh, roaming around London looking for Junette, it sucks!" Flynn ruffled his chocolate brown hair.

Static.

"Hey Matthew." Izabela said, awkwardly standing near Matthew.

"Bella!" He got up, making Brooke flop of him, onto the ground. "What's happening beautiful?" Matthew said, charmingly.

"Oh, I just came to find out, want to hang out with me and Junette?" Izabella asked.

"I'd love to." Matthew smiled, wrapping his arm around Izabella's waist. "Coming Junette?" Matthew nodded his head to Junette, who was to busy looking into a pub, close by.

"No no, go on ahead without me." Junette vaguely said, looking into the pub still, trying to put the picture together.

"By the way Matthew, don't forget to give Alexandra this!" Brooke yelled, slamming her feet to the ground, and sliding Alexandra's skate board to him.

"You stole her board?" Matthew said, somewhat hurt. Before he could continue, the three were thrown into a big brown bag, by a shadowed creature.

"Hey guys, i'll be right back. " Junette almost whispered, not noticing the rest were gone. "Well, this is what you do when you're alone hmm?" Junette said, posing in the doorway, hand on hip.

"Come to banter with me?" Flynn said, with a evil grin. "Because I love it when you do." Flynn sipped the drink he was drinking, non-alcoholic of coarse.

"Oh haha. I only came over here because Matt and Izabella were having a love fest." Junette crossed her arms, still leaning in the doorway.

"Really. Or is it because you saw me?" Flynn swished around on his chair to face Junette, which made Junette a little nervous, so she started to twirl the streak in her hair around her finger. "Honestly though, I am bored. Want. To. Hang. Out?" Flynn basically had to grate the words through his teeth, clenched tighter than braces, like he was in pain saying those words, which made Junette more nervous, so she started to stroke her hair faster.

"Sure..." Junette flipped her hair behind her.

#Confessional#

"I still hate her, and her hair, and it's cute little curls at the end. No no no! The, nothing of her is attractive." Flynn nervously shifted his eyes. "She's not ugly though..."

Static.

"So Junebug, what's going on?" Flynn put his arm around Junette, who awkwardly smiled at Flynn.

"Have you seen any other contestants?" Junette asked looking up at Flynn, who was much taller than her.

"Nope, you're the first contestant I've seen." Flynn answered.

"Oh..." Junette looked down at the ground, rather uncomfortable with Flynn's arm around her. It didn't feel normal, like he was trying to hard. She felt ill, butterflies were just exploding inside of her, the feeling was not normal for her.

"Hey I'll be right back." Flynn said to Junette, who just nodded. But of coarse, some weird creature shoved her in a brown bag, taking her back to the plane, which is where most of the contestants were.

"What's going on?" Junette asked Aubrey.

"One of Chris' challenges, who's still out there?" Aubrey asked Junette.

"Well, just Flynn." just on que, Flynn had returned back.

"Well done guys, now this is probably going to be a turn of events, but you've all made it to the merge. Some cheering was head, others looked more woried. "Which is why there will be no elimination.

#Confessional#

"That girl, Junette, she ditched me!" Flynn yelled into the camera, voice going to ahigher pitch

Static.

**Sooorrry this took so long, but I had exams and other crap, and I had to write like, 3 stories for that, and then I had to study and omg kill me! Haha, next chapter will be more dramatic, since a few people know of Brooke, and it will be in my home town. AUSTRALIAAAA**


End file.
